Sophisticated, To the Point, Effective
by AprilAnne
Summary: Bella's infatuation with the sexy student teacher travels into dangerous territory. He refuses her advances, but she is only more determined. She visits him while he bartends to pay off college and he promises her a drink on her 21st birthday, a Gimlet.
1. Literature, Gimlets, and Birthdays

**BPOV**

It honestly was a long standing joke between Alice, Rosalie, and I. Mr. Cullen, the Student Teacher who was assigned in our advanced placement English class during our last year of high school was just fucking delectable. We had no shame in our game at trying to bag his ass and get him thrown out of college for inappropriate conduct with a 'practice-student'. He was too hot to be a teacher anyways. High school classrooms were dangerous territory for him. Mr. C surrounded by hormonally charged, attention deprived teenage girls was not smart in the slightest.

We constantly had him saying the word 'literature'. The way his tongue would dart out at the very beginning, and the way his gorgeous lips would pucker, constantly had my mind in the gutter. The dirtiest, filthiest, statutory rape wanting, teacher spanking my ass till it was a picture perfect shade of fuck me pink, gutter you could find.

"What does that say on the board Mr. Cullen? I can't really… uh… I can't read it, it's too small," I would pout as I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Literature, Isabella. It says literature," he stated, without even looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I waited till he looked up. "Can you _please_ say it _slower_, you talk _so_ fast." I flashed him my innocent smile.

His dark green eyes searched my face and finally he succumbed to my request and in his velvet voice, spoke sweetly and slowly, "LIT-ER-A-TURE."

I bit down on my lip, and it was quite possible that I had broken the skin. God his mouth was sin.

"Litera-what?" I fought my inner demon and lost- letting my tongue linger for a second too long as I looked him dead in the eyes. Oh he _had_ to know, how could he _not_ know? I was really pushing my luck as I innocently leaned down to grab something out of my bag, giving him an ample view of my lace navy blue brassiere as I asked him to repeat that amazing word again.

If at all possible, his eyes darkened slightly and I felt the wetness pooling between my legs. "LIT-ER-A-TURE." He said even slower as his mouth smiled the crooked smile at me; which I dubbed the 'I will fuck you senseless' smile. I was satisfied. This was our verbal foreplay, if you will, and that was all I ever got. Fucking tease.

What can I say? The man had the will power of Gandhi.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Cullen." I readjusted my top, slightly amused at my success and slightly shocked as I _thought_ I saw a bulge fighting with the fabric of Mr. C's slacks, and horribly losing. I tried to look again to see if it was really there, but the fucker sat down, and his crotch was out of my view. I guess Mr. C doesn't like to play fair. Oh come on, I showed you mine…

"Anytime Isabella." He said as I saw his hands adjust something underneath the table.

My smirk was officially plastered on my face for the rest of that afternoon. He was my afternoon cock-tail and I loved my happy hour drinking his ass in. If man-candy had a flavor his name would be underneath it and I was dying to have a taste.

Actually, now that I think back, I always looked at his mouth when he spoke. His mouth moved in slow motion, and if I tried hard enough, I could almost imagine the feel of them on my neck as his teeth grazed that sensitive spot at the junction of my neck, back, and shoulder. _Fuck._

I always had to make sure I was wearing cotton panties… or else that hour and a half of mouth watching would be quite uncomfortable in synthetics.

He was always in one of those ridiculously expensive Express suits with the ridiculously expensive matching tie. He had bronze colored hair. Not just red, not just brown, not even a reddish brown. It was Bronze. It is so hard to describe: like a mixture of glistening orange, red, gold, and brown strands of hair expertly assembled what is known as 'the hair'. It was always styled to perfection and set in place with some sort of hair product that allowed movement and bounce. Yes. I fucking noticed that shit.

He was tall and lean. I could always see the outline of his perfectly muscular chest through his expensive button up. But what really hook, line, and sinkered me in was his chiseled jaw. Like it had been carved out of damn granite; it was strong, mean, and sexy and I just wanted to bite all up and down along his face.

It was discovered during class one day, as his briefcase was left open, a name tag with that had the unmistakable yellow buffalo in the corner. During his time as a student teacher he was employed at Buffalo Wild Wings as the resident bartender on Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights. _Score. _

I dressed that night in my short, but comfortable, dark jean skirt that hung so low, I had to belt it to keep it in place. I didn't want it riding up, so that I would be giving a show every time I moved. That, paired with my football jersey that had a low cut 'v' and tied it in the back, showing off my toned stomach made me look like a knock-out. I took my long brown hair down from the ponytail and let it fall straight, adding a couple of soft curls at the ends. I didn't want to push it with heels, so I slipped on some white flip-flops that showed off my cute, perfectly manicured toes. A bit of eyeliner, some strawberry lip gloss, and I was ready.

It was exceptionally packed that Wednesday night when a group of us decided to go out and see him in action. We were all meeting there so I didn't really know who was going, and I really didn't care. I was going for one reason and one reason only. Some _big_ game was on, and the high school-ers whose parents allowed them out on weekdays and the college population consisting of frat boys and some groupies from the neighboring 2 universities intermixed as cheers and hoots were heard amongst the chewing of chicken wings.

"Hey Mr. Cullen! Fancy seeing you here." I grinned at him wickedly as I found my way to a bar and sat in a stool. He looked up and was flustered for half a second, after which, his 'Gandhi' look I've grown accustomed to crept onto his face. Damn. He smiled platonically at me and held up a finger signaling for me to wait a moment.

I took this time and drank in a sight that I never had imagined in all of my nights fantasizing about him. He was in a regular gray t shirt with his name tag pinned to the front, and dark washed blue jeans. His normally tame mop had that 'sex hair' feel that made my hand twitch at the thought of running my fingers through it. It was in its natural state. No product, just wild and sexy. If I hadn't known any better, I was in one of my fantasies and I was about to get salted, licked and taken advantage of on the bar in point two seconds.

I had covered the bases with firefighter, police officer and paramedic; basically any type of public service worker there was, including my personal favorite, the auto mechanic.

Why the auto mechanic, you ask? Well first and foremost, they love figuring out how things work; how to make an engine purr at just the right speeds and release a power that was hidden and needed to be coaxed out. They really don't mind getting dirty, they appreciate the details, don't leave any screw unturned, and finally, they are amazing with their hands. They are _very_ hands on. Comes with the profession I guess. And Mr. C, the mechanic, loves finding out what makes me tick.

Right now, he was a college student. I was going to need to remember that for tonight's catharsis, because with his Gandhi-like resolve to ignore my futile advances, I was really going to need it.

The thing is, he was not just any college student.

You know those Calvin Klein pornography photos plastered on the side of buses posing as advertisements? Well there has to be some type of institution, university, or organized crime syndicate somewhere that specializes in that type of education. He perfected the lesson on the smolder look and aced the 'I don't give a shit attitude' while being named valedictorian for looking too damn fuckable for your own good.

It was clear as day the ripples in his abdomen as he twisted and turned to mix drinks and serve beer. The man had a body that I could bounce a coin off of.

"Mr. Cullen, don't work too hard now." Alice called over her shoulder as she walked by winking at me, and making her way back to our booth. We were by the large big screen playing the Bears game and Rosalie was already there, looking over at me and mouthing 'go for it' and nodding her head at Mr. C.

I saw some guys making there way towards the table, two huge guys. Both had football jerseys on, one had a curly mop of blond hair peeking out from under a cowboy hat. On anyone else, it would have looked cheesy, but he pulled off that southern gentleman thing perfectly, well, at least Alice thought so. The other one, the considerably much bigger one, had a laugh that could be heard from across the room, I saw Rose roll her eyes and turn her back to him, calling him something that looked like 'stupid jock'. But he leaned in and whispered something in her ear that caused her to turn around and _smile _at him. Rosalie doesn't just smile at anyone.

"Isabella, we aren't in school right now, it's just Edward," he said, not looking at me, as he prepared draft beers for the guys sitting at the other end of the bar. I could feel the warmth pooling in my jean skirt as I repositioned myself on the barstool so that I was kneeling on it and leaning my elbows on the bar.

"Ok, but what if I like calling you _Mr. Cullen,_ Edward?" He looked up at me from what he was doing, and slightly smiled before looking back down at the drinks he was expertly mixing.

"Well I guess we aren't in school, so I can't tell you what to do can I?" He walked over to a group of college girls waiting for their stupid fruity sex and the city cosmos that made me want to roll my eyes at them. _Skanks. _They were shamelessly flirting with him and it made me see red. There were three of them. They were blonde, overly tanned, and overly caked with make-up.

"Edwaard!!" Skank #1 slurred, "I luuuuv it when youuu wurrrkk, you make da bessstest cosmos!"

Skank #2 put her hands on his arms and asked if he was working out.

Skank #3 stood there like a retard and tried to push her chest out and ass back. She pushed her lips out and it really looked like she had been practicing this pose in front of her mirror for _hours. _She looked like a constipated midget. I actually felt kind of sorry for her.

I didn't even have time to look at his reaction to these bleach blond tramps because I felt a big slimy hand on my lower back twirl and push the bar stool around so I was no more than two inches from some pearly white teeth and smooth tan skin. I would have been slightly turned on if it weren't for the 'creepy' look on his face that made him look like a dirt bag.

"He-ey baby girl." His eyes raked all and down my body and I was sure that I had a look of sheer disgust on my face as I tried to back away from him. His sweaty hands ran up my legs and I almost threw up in my mouth. I leaned back and found myself trapped between him and the bar. Fuck.

"Hey your fucking self." I pulled my ass onto the bar countertop and used my feet to kick his slimy ass off of me. Obviously the guy had a couple drinks, because it didn't take too much for him to stumble and fall backwards into some girls, spilling their drinks. I smirked and hopped down from off the bar, and stalked towards him. I didn't stop until I was standing over him. I spoke loud enough that anyone within a three-foot radius heard me. "Touch me again and your balls will be served on a silver platter and fed to your fucking mother…bitch." No one invades my personal space without my permission. Ever. I was Bella fucking Swan. Police chief's daughter. I'll have your ass thrown in jail so fast your head will be spinning.

I turned around and walked back to my stool at the bar. I was fucking fuming. I felt sorry for the next bitch that even looks at me the wrong way.

And that's when I heard it, and felt his sorry stank breath on my neck. "You fucking skank!" I was silently pleased that he didn't touch me. That's right bitch. I turned my stool once again and saw his whole figure. He was huge, but I didn't let that bother with my resolve.

I looked at him with a bored look on my face, "You. Again? Really? Let's not embarrass ourselves tonight honey." I smiled evilly in his face.

I saw the anger rise into his eyes and I was honestly a little surprised at how much _rage_ I saw. He took a step forward and I heard a crashing of glass coming from behind me and saw a flash of gray and bronze jump the bar and stand between me and the steroid-pumped college student. He backed up close enough to me that my knees touched his ass for half a second, and instinctively I opened my legs and he backed into me

"She said back the fuck off, James. So. Back. The. FUCK. Off." His voice was smooth and controlled, but the venom in his tone was clear. His stance was deadly and I could see the muscles in his back elegantly moving with each shift in his posture. I saw his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "George!" He yelled to the front of the restaurant, tilting his head up and his hair falling back slightly. I couldn't help but notice how clean he smelled. Like cinnamon and clean laundry. It was sweet and musky. He was just so close, and he was in between my legs. "Get this drunk motherfucker out of here and call his ass a cab." A big burly security guard came and took _James_ away and that was that.

Mr. C slowly turned around and faced me, not moving back an inch, and still in between my legs. He placed his strong arms on either side of my body, his hands clenching the bar behind me. I saw his muscles tense as his green eyes pierced mine. "Isabella." He whispered darkly, and the rest of the bar darkened and I couldn't see anyone else but him. He was dark and angry. I could almost taste the testosterone coming off of his body. "What are you thinking dressing like that to the bar." His voice was strained as his eyes quickly traveled down my body, stopping at my toes and making their way back up.

"What, this old thing?" I tried to sound confident, but my voice was barely a whisper, breathless and almost lightheaded due to his proximity, I couldn't help but be dazzled into submission. "I was hoping you liked it." I looked down and felt like a little girl wanting to be accepted by a boy, I bit my lip and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I found myself trapped again between a bar and a man, but this time I was so turned on that I was sure he could smell me hot and bothered. I thought I heard a growl come from his chest.

"Get on the bar," his voice spilling with anger and lust in a tone that was clearly saying he wasn't to be disobeyed. His eyes never left mine, as I lifted my ass onto the bar top for the second time this evening. He moved the stool to the side and stepped between my open and waiting legs. "I do like it. Too much." His hands ghosted over my waist and I wanted nothing more in that moment for him to just touch my skin and pull me into his body. Did it get hotter in here? I felt my skin burning and my core aching. God, _just touch me already!_ My eyes were begging him to and I felt my tongue drag over my lips. My eyes closed slightly as I saw his eyes move to my mouth.

I gasped at the loss of proximity to his body as I saw him flip the stool over to the other side of the bar, causing it to land perfectly right side up. He gracefully jumped the bar and called to me. "Isabella. You are staying behind the bar tonight. I'm not letting you out of my sight." I more than happily complied. I turned and he helped me off of the bar. I took my seat against the wall and watched the muscles in his back as he concocted people's preferred brand of poison. I was definitely enjoying the view

Every so often some smart ass would ask how much for a taste of the 'hot little brunette behind the bar'. "She's with me. Hands and _eyes_ off." God. This guy had me wrapped around his pinky, but I would much rather be wrapped around another phallic structure attached to his body.

When the bar slowed down a bit, he went back over by me and leaned on the wall next to where my stool was situated. "Sorry, I just hate seeing these slobs drooling all over you. It is so wrong, and inappropriate. As your teacher, I feel like I have a duty to protect you."

_Protect and Serve._ Damn it Bella, focus!

"Oh no, I should really be thanking you," I said, testing his reaction. The atmosphere was a bit strained between us. After the incident on the bar, I didn't know if I was going to break his resolve tonight. Although I had effectively broken through his defenses once, I'm sure he called in reinforcements so that the next time wouldn't be so easy.

"You want something to drink?" I looked at him and I'm sure my eyes were twinkling with excitement because he followed with a slightly disapproving tone, "Non-alcoholic of course." I humpfed, disappointed, and settled for a sprite. "Isabella, I'm sure you don't imbibe prematurely, you aren't legal yet."

"Why, Edward, you of all people should know that I am of perfectly legal and consenting age, it's just not legal for me to drink." I treaded lightly on the wire between appropriate and inappropriate. I was enjoying this non-Gandhi, possessive, protective, dark Mr. C too much.

"Still, promise you wont."

"Promise what?" I was confused.

"That you won't drink, until you are 21." His eyes looked straight ahead but I could see the strain in them. His jaw was tight and angry, but his voice was cool and velvet, as always.

"Only if you promise me a drink." He smirked and turned his face toward me.

"Deal."

"So…what would you make me? I don't like fruity drinks. I want something… straight and to the point."

He thought for a second. "A Gimlet"

"A what?"

"A Gimlet", he motioned to his cup and smiled. I smiled back, waiting for him to continue as I watched his lips wrap around the rim of the cup and drink in his brand of poison and I sat there wanting to lick his lips for him. "It is s mostly vodka," I watched him swallow and felt that familiar aching between my legs that only he could elicit, "with a hint of lime to balance the bitterness. It is sophisticated and effective without being obnoxious," he took another sip and I almost drooled, "and certainly not fruity like the shitty Sex and the City cosmos..." He finished his glass and brought the back of his hand to the corner of his mouth, wiping of a bit of liquid that stayed, "and definitely to the point."

He smiled that crooked smile at me and went back to work.

This was close to two and a half years ago and it still made me wet thinking about him.

I was sitting at the James Hotel Bar in Chicago nostalgically reminiscing on his smoldering eyes, as the party for my 21st birthday raged on around me. It made me realize that the closest thing I would get to tasting him was the Gimlet in my hand. That smooth feel as the vodka and lime slid down my throat is just delish. Just like him, it was to the point and effective without being obnoxious. It was exactly like he said.

I felt someone standing behind me, and he was too close. I was officially annoyed and in a bad mood. I had been dreaming about this night for the past two and a half years, and I couldn't even find him to contact him. Damn it.

I was about to turn my stool around _again_ and refuse to dance with some lame fucker who didn't stand a chance. But I felt his hand hold the chair to keep it from swiveling.

"You didn't start without me did you, Isabella?" a disapproving, teasing, dominant voice whispered into that sensitive spot in my neck. I felt like I was dreaming. I was wet already.

I refused to turn around and shatter the dream if it wasn't him. "I've kept my end of the bargain, time to pay up."

I felt his hand wrap around mine, the one holding my drink. He brought the cup to his lips, with my hand still attached, and drank. I felt his muscular chest press into my bare back and I relished the feeling.

I heard him swallow, and I heard the amusement in his voice as he surely recognized the concoction in my cup. "Good Girl, Isabella."

**A/N: Review and let me know... Should I continue???**


	2. How did Room Temperature get so Hot?

**BPOV**

He always showed up the same way. In control, collected and calm. I was impatiently waiting for him to let me see his face, but he kept me from looking at him. I felt him once again trap me between him in and the bar as he motioned for the bartender to come over.

"Hey Joe, gimme a second behind the bar will yah?

"Cullen! Haven't seen you in a good minute!" Joe walked over and gave him a slap on the shoulder. He eyed me between Edwards arms and laughed. "Damn it, man I should have known she was yours, there's not many chicks in here that order a Gimlet as their first drink of the night."

A deep chuckle escaped Mr.C's throat, "Yeah. Hah. That's my girl. Too bad you disappointed her taste buds with your pathetic skills. Absolut for a Gimlet? Come on Joe, I taught you better than that. You call yourself a bartender? Let me remind you how a real gimlet is made." He made a move to hop behind the bar, but leaned in for a moment and his lips almost touched my ear, "You know, Isabella, I'm the _only_ one who can do it right."

I felt my cheeks flame up and wasn't sure if it was his voice or the alcohol, maybe both, I don't know. I felt the excitement tingling throughout my whole body, like I was flying down the steepest rollercoaster drop that lasted forever. He left me at the bar and gracefully made his way behind the counter. He took off his suit jacket and threw it at me playfully. I let out a semi-nervous laugh and caught it. I swear I could hear my heart beat in my ears. The man was fucking gorgeous. Fucking. Gorgeous.

Ah. There it was, that familiar ache between my legs. It has been to long since I've seen this man.

He took my breath away. The last time I saw him, he was a college student, built and muscular, sexy as hell, but still, a college student. _Now,_ he was a sight to behold. This man before me was dangerous and sexy, and I wasn't sure I could handle it.

Get a grip Bella, its just Mr. C.

I don't know how it was possible but his body looked more defined as ever. And did he grow taller? He had to be almost six foot two inches now. His eyes were still smoldering and I tried to lift my jaw off of the table. I smiled at him slyly and tried to act non-chalant. _I _was the one who did the teasing, _stay in control_, I coached myself. He began using his long fingers to roll up his sleeves and prepared to make me my drink.

He turned around and looked at the wall of unopened brands of Vodka lining the crystal glass wall. He reached up and grabbed a brand new Grey Goose bottle when Joe yelled something across the bar that sounded like, "Check the fridge!" I wasn't sure though, the music was pumping loud and the buzz from all the people made it hard to concentrate.

"That was your first mistake, rookie!" He yelled and shook his head at him. I was entranced watching him open the room temperature Vodka.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He laughed and his eyes zoned in on mine, "Trust me. Watch and learn Isabella."

Mr. C grabbed a clean shaker and filled it with cubed ice 2/3 of the way and set it to the side. He took a measuring cup and filled it expertly with 3 oz. of Grey Goose. Then, _from his pocket_, he pulled out a bottle that was labeled 'Roses West India Sweetened Lime Juice'. I felt my mouth water a little. He tossed me the bottle, and I caught it in my small hands. I looked up to see him leaned over the bar so his face was just inches from mine.

"So...it's been a while huh?" he smiled that crooked smile and I found that I was only capable of nodding like a dumb mute. "You look great Isabella." His eyes did their familiar sweep of head to toe.

My dress was "fuckin' the SHIT" as Rosalie described it. It was short, coming down just to the middle of my thigh, just below my ass. There were silver sequins lining the last 4 inches of the bottom of the dress. The rest of the dress was made of black silk that hugged my curves in all the right places. The neck line was just slightly covering the tops of my breasts, modest compared to some, but still, a pretty damn good view. The back of the dress was what killed it though. It was a plunging back, the tip of the 'v' hitting just above my ass. I _knew_ I looked great. Matching with black pumps and my hair pinned up in a loose and elegant ponytail, the focus was definitely on the dress.

"Not so bad yourself, _Mr. Cullen_." I let his name roll off of my tongue.

"I like the way that sounds coming from you mouth."

"What can I say, old habits die hard." I returned my gaze to the bottle in my hand.

"That, Isabella, is what makes this drink so good. Can't use nothin' else." He gently took the bottle and poured 2 oz. into the same measuring cup. He then set the measuring cup next to the shaker, which was starting to frost on the outside because of the cold ice on the inside. He took a lime and quartered it, and grabbed two martini glasses.

He set the glasses down and took the chilled shaker and emptied out any of the melting water that collected at the bottom into the sink. He gracefully, poured the measuring cup that had the vodka and lime juice marinating together into the chilled shaker with the ice. He didn't miss a drop. He recapped the shaker and shook its contents for about 20 seconds.

I just sat there and let my mouth water.

Once again, he set the shaker aside and this time he looked up at me and he had a wicked look in his eyes. He smiled at me as he took lime wedge and dragged it all the way around the rim of both glasses. At times giving it a little squeeze every once in a while, letting the juices run down the glass. His fingers looked delicious and I couldn't help but imagine what else he could squeeze. I let out a small moan that was thankfully drowned out in the music.

_Fuck._ He was good. I narrowed my eyes at him and continued watching. I was not pleased with the effect he had on me, especially since he obviously _knew_ the effect he had on me.

He finally took the shaker and gave it one last shake as he poured the contents into the two glasses. I impatiently went to grab for mine when his hand stopped me. "Impatient are we?" He smirked.

He let the liquid settle into the Martini glasses and squeezed the last bit of lime from the wedges into the drinks and threw remainder into the glasses.

"Happy birthday" he handed me the glass and I was surprised at how _cold_ the glass was.

I took a drink and the moment the glass touched my lips I was introduced to the tart lime juice that had been sitting on the rim, but immediately felt the surge of the light sweetness overwhelm my tongue as the vodka and lime excited my taste buds. I swallowed the liquid and smiled as a warm feeling spread across my chest. _That_ was a Gimlet.

"_That_ Edward, was sex in a glass." He slowly refilled my glass doing the same ritual with another lime quarter.

He smirked at me while he finished his glass, "_That_, Isabella, was just the beginning."

**A/N: I don't own that recipe: **

**http[colon slash slash]blog[dot]thebarproject[dot]com/articles/2006/03/06/the-perfect-vodka-gimlet**

**Let me know what you think… reviews are fueling my buzz…..**


	3. Officially Chopped and Skrewed

**BPOV**

Two down…

I was feeling warm all over. I smiled lazily at him as I looked him over behind the bar. He laughed and lifted my chin up with his thumb, "You really did keep your end of the bargain didn't you? I imagined you forgot all about me by now." His eyes were excited and light-hearted. I could feel the energy flowing from him to me.

I let my face tilt on his hand and looked him dead on. I laughed and started to lift number three to my lips, "There are a lot of things I've _saved_ for you_._" I knew that I wouldn't be able to look at him after I said that, so I tilted my head back and downed number three in one swig. I opened my eyes to see him watching me with no reaction on his face. His eyes looked undecided and even a little nervous. I smiled slightly and giggled. I _told_ you, _I_ was the one that did the teasing. Let your imagination run wild on that motherfucker.

Three down…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back up at me a little bashful, "Old habits really do die hard don't they? Still trying to drive me crazy Isabella?" GOD. How does he do that? His green eyes smoldered and I felt the throbbing and aching just yearning to be satisfied.

"So how did you find me? Chicago is a pretty big city." His fingers prepared me my fourth.

"Easy." I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. He smiled and lifted _his_ drink to _his_ sinful lips. "I called your father."

"What?!" I laughed so hard there were tears in my eyes, and he was doing the same, clutching the bar for support as he doubled over in laughter. The laughter died down once we realized we were becoming a spectacle and people were looking at.

"I figured if there was someone who would know where you were, it would be him. I thought that you would find that a little creepy." His eyes searched mine again remnants of the laughter still there. I had a goofy smile on my face and realized that he wanted to see me tonight just as bad as I wanted to see him.

"And here I thought you forgot about little ol' _me_. It might be a little creepy, but I am flattered, and honestly quite surprised that Charlie told you. I guess you really won him over" I laughed and lifted number four to my lips and took a sip.

"Hey, the only way to a girl's heart is through her father." He downed his sixth. I almost fucking choked on mine. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Bella, you didn't tell me you knew the bartender!" I recognized the nasally voice of Jessica, and fought _sooo_ hard to not roll my eyes. Damn alcohol and lessened inhibitions. Why the fuck did I invite her again? I looked over at her and noticed that her tits looked huge.

"Jessica! Nice rack hon, you always outdo yourself." I motioned to her titty area and let my palms ghost over her tig-O's.

She laughed and stuck out her chest a little more. This time I really couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was to the point of being obscene, but I had to give it to her, the girl was turning heads like no other. I looked over to Edward but his eyes were plastered on mines. I kept our gazes locked as I spoke to Jessica. "Oh, this guy?" I let my head tilt towards him.

"Uh-hmm… can you make me a Cosmo?" she asked 'seductively', "I want it a little stronger though, I want to _loosen_ up."

I laughed and almost choked a second time. Ahaha, _loosen up_…. Isn't that the understatement of the century?

"Actually, Jessica is it?" His eyes were still on mine and I finished off number four and bit my lip. _Fuck._ God help me I will jump this man right now. "I am Isabella's personal bartender for the night. _I serve only her."_ He was dead serious. That's right Mr. C. your ass is mine tonight.

"Oh. I'm quite positive _Isabella_ won't mind. Would you?" Venom dripped from her voice as the sting of rejection reverberated on her face.

"Actually, I would. I waited a long time for him. I am not willing to share. You understand…" I smiled my sweet smile at her, my eyes _still _locked on his. It was to the point of becoming deliciously uncomfortable.

"Well," Jessica started her damage control, "It _is_ your birthday." She walked off and I am sure her ass swayed side to side like a fucking pendulum. Too bad he wasn't looking.

He downed number seven, or was that number eight, I lost track after a while. He jumped the bar, not bothering to walk around, and that instinct to open my legs to him kicked in like it was inborn. It came naturally to me, just like blinking, _shit_, just like breathing. He walked right in between my legs and I was putty at his hands. I smelled his cologne, or I think it was his cologne. Delicious.

He licked his lips and I saw that pink tongue of his all wet and ready. He moved infinitesimally closer, closing the distance between our bodies and I felt his hand on the side of my thigh, lifting it slowly and pulling me closer to him, letting my ass drag on the chair. Oh fu-uck. He guided my leg onto his hip and let his hand stroke slowly, just to the hem of my dress and back. I could feel him. I fucking felt him _hard_ for me_._ I could see him breathing heavily and I really don't think I was breathing at all. He leaned his face in and his hair tickled my chin, and he let his lips lightly touch my neck. I couldn't help my reaction as I let my head fall back and moan. His grip on my thigh tightened slightly, and the pain just felt so fucking good. "Dance with me." His voice was strained but controlled. He didn't wait for my reaction, probably because he didn't ask me. He left me there on the stool with my legs open and a hand mark on my thigh and walked over to the middle of the dance floor.

I turned back to the bar and fucking chugged the rest of number five and stood up slowly. I lost him in the sea of people, but I figured he would find me. And like fate was fueling my high, T-Pain's voice sang out through the speakers.

_Yeah…_

_Ye-yeah…_

_Whoa…_

_Now-Now Shawty_

_Now-now-now Shawty_

_Now-now-now Shawty_

_Shawty don't chop me,_

_Shawty don't screw me,_

_Yeah… have you ever seen a dime piece all alone at the bar…_

The alcohol was running through my veins as I moved my body and danced with the beat. I felt his eyes on me and did my best to rock my hips, and give him a fucking preview of what was in store for him tonight. I did everything on that dance floor that I wanted to do to him. I let my hands graze my body. I felt my neck loosen up let my head fall back…

_Now you've officially been chopped and screwed…_

Fuck. Talking about cracking spines and punishments I just wanted him _so bad_. I wanted him to want me _so bad _and I fucking danced my ass off until I knew he couldn't keep away. This was it. I was officially begging him to take me and make me his. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my frustration, but all of my pent up desire and plain fucking _want_ for this guy came out and expressed itself through my body.

_Back breaker_

_Put you over my knees_

_Put you on punishment_

_Women and ill spank ya _

_Have you praising the lord_

_Like thank you-thank you_

_Thank you lord I want to thank you (Jesus)_

_But have you ever met a woman that will lead you on_

_And still you work instead of please her_

_Have her singing this song_

_Cause all night long_

_She did nothing but flirt and tease ya_

I could feel my ache and need and want and I almost couldn't take it anymore when I felt him behind me. His hands were gentle and controlled. _Fuck your control._ I pushed his hands down and roughly let him touch my body like I dreamed of him doing. I forced his hands up my waist and let his hands graze the sides of my tits. _Just fucking touch me already._

I felt his hands moving on their own and almost screamed in release, _fucking finally._ I let my head lean back, my eyes were closed and I tried to feel every part of him. I felt my teeth biting so hard on my bottom lip. I wanted him for _so _long. I had no more shame. I _wanted _him to know. I let my body mold into his. I felt his breathing on my neck and I just wanted to kiss him so bad. The thought of _tasting _him made me push against his hard and waiting dick even harder.

I felt his hand settle on my shoulder as the other one settled on my lower back. He guided my center to his dick so all that was separating us were a couple pieces of fabric. His grip moved to my waist as I felt him push my back forward and pull me in at the same time by my shoulder. I felt _him_ pushing against my wet and aching core and _fuck_. Would he ever stop torturing me?

His grip on my waist loosened and he moved his hand to my hair, all the while guiding my hips to match his. He pulled slightly and whispered into my ear, "I've wanted this for so long Isabella. So _fucking_ long." I felt him take my pony tail down and let my long brown hair cascade down my back. His hand still in my hair pulled again and the fucking pain _again_ made me ache with want. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

His hands switched from being rough and possessive to so fucking gentle I found myself pushing my body into his hands. He was letting his fingers run down my arms, my neck, my thighs. He was moaning and moving with me like there was no one else in the room. And he just smelled so fucking good that I let him do what he wanted with me. I couldn't wait to be alone with him tonight.

**A/N: hah… sorry for the cliff. I have to go to CHURCH now… lol**

**Tell me what you think PLEASE!!! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favs… ill try not to let you down…**

**I love my Edward too….**


	4. Damn! It was MY birthday party?

"Let's get out of here." I whispered into his ear. I turned around to face him and slowly snaked my arms around his neck. I searched his eyes for his reaction and I saw him heavy with lust and worry.

"I – I don't know." He stuttered as I tiptoed and touched my lips to his ear-lobe. I let out a breathy moan in frustration. He continued, "You are pretty drunk. I don't- uuh," I kissed his neck to push that thought out of his head. I may be intoxicated but I knew I wanted this. I've wanted this for years. He pulled me away by the shoulders and leaned down so he was eye level with me. "Isabella," he cupped my cheeks and looked me in the eyes, "I don't want you to regret anything we do tonight." His lips lightly brushed mine and ironically he sealed the deal.

We had stopped dancing and I smiled at him, "Ok, let's just get out of here though, I'm tired and I'm sick of the loud music." He seemed genuinely relieved, the worry in his eyes was gone and I couldn't help but feel the tiniest sting of rejection. I made my way off the dance floor with his hand in mine.

I formulated my plan to break through his defenses. Shit, I don't think even Gandhi could resist a woman on a mission. Well, maybe Gandhi could, but Edward Cullen was going to need some divine intervention if he thought I wasn't going to have my way with him tonight. Intoxicated or not, I _needed_ this.. "I am going to freshen up, I'll meet you outside." I reassured him with a smile.

He turned and walked to the exit, and I shamelessly watched as he made his way through the crowd and out the front exit. My eyes couldn't get enough of him. The things I wanted to do to that man were so inappropriate and so ­­NOT ok to do in public, especially at a party.

_Shit. _Party. This Party. _My_ Birthday party.

The lights in the club cut out and for one moment I was engulfed in darkness. The next moment, I was blinded by a bright light shining directly at me. _I am gonna kill her._

"Will a Miss Bella Swan Make her way to the center of the stage…" A voice echoed through the large speakers and the crowd immediately focused on me. _No No No No… _I felt my face burning red as my anger seethed over the top. Alice _knew_ I didn't want to be sung to, she KNEW!!! I made it explicitly clear to her and she… ooogh… I couldn't help but throw my fists down in defeat.

I slowly, carefully made my way through the crowd as they parted like the red sea. I was going to fall flat on my ass in front of all of these people and it was all her fault. Damn Alice the party planner. Well, ok, I guess it wasn't Alice's fault I got shit-faced and my danger-prone antiques were at a 50% greater risk of occurring.

People I didn't even know were yelling out happy birthday. Random hands were popping out of the crowd and touching my arms, patting me on the back, and I just cringed at the thought of my appearance. I knew I looked great at the beginning of the night, but now I was hot and bothered and drunk, and those adjectives usually don't get along with attractive.

I made it to the stage and climbed the stairs to stand in the middle. _Mortifying_… people were just looking at me as I waited for my damn cake. Hurry the fuck up so I can go and get laid. I silently wondered if anyone knew I was losing my virginity tonight. "Smile!" I heard someone in the crowd say, and I squinted my eyes and tried to see past the spotlight focused on me and into the dark crowd. Sure enough, there was Rosalie and her beau. I waved, relieved that they could make it, and I actually started to feel excited.

"We love you Bella!!" I recognized Angela's voice coming from the south corner. I smiled and waved in her general direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the candles making their way onto the stage followed by a breath-taking Alice.

I couldn't help but smile now. She might be pushy and overbearing but she cared about me and I loved her. I loved everyone here, well, everyone I knew at least.

I tried to remember this moment and as the crowd sang the traditional 'Happy Birthday' song, I closed my eyes and wished for something I have wanted for a long time. Something that has always seemed to elude me and leave me broken hearted.

I opened my eyes and took in the light of the candles in front of me and carefully blew out every single 21 of them, after which the crowd erupted in applause.

I ran and hugged my best friend and she had tears in her eyes.

"You silly little pixie!"

"You know you love me Bella!"

"I do!" I squeezed her tighter and carefully made my way off the stage. I met up with Rosalie and her monster of a date, whose name was Emmett. He was huge and muscular, his shirt easily sculpting his chiseled abdomen. He seemed a bit intimidating at first, but his eyes were kind and his smile was contagious. It seemed like Rosalie had finally met her match. He looked insanely familiar though, as if I had seen him before.

"You look gorgeous!" The busty blond in front of me was breathtaking. She really outdid herself today.

"You expected me to show less that perfect? I'm disappointed Bella, you should have known better!" She smiled and even though it has been more than six months since I've seen her, she was still the same old Rose. "No date Bella? Who's the lucky bastard you brought with you tonight?"

FUCK! EDWARD!

"Oh shit Rose! I have to go!" I ran towards the exit without looking back. He must think I bailed out on him. I checked my cell and it has been almost 20 minutes since he left. Damn it!

"Call me!" I heard her yell to my back is I sprinted as best I could to the exit.

I made it to the front of the club, but there were no cars waiting o the front drive. I looked to my right and then to my left but there was no sign of him anywhere. I sighed and wondered where he could have gone. Damn it!

I was so disappointed that I could have cried, but that would have to wait until I got home. I stood there for a second longer hoping that maybe he would come back and check if I was waiting.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned hoping to see emerald eyes staring back at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan." Nope it wasn't him.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I managed to choke out to the valet attendant.

"Mr. Cullen left this note for you."

I hastily grabbed the note and made my way towards better lighting.

**A/N: OK OK! I KNOW SUPPER SHORT... BUT I PROMISE... A LONGER UPDATE SOON!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! INSPIRATION & ENCOURAGMENT IS NEEDED FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER... ITS GOING TO GET DIRTY AND FAST!**


	5. Well Hello Jail Bait

**EPOV**

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Did she look the same? Would she recognize me at all? No matter what I did to distract myself, her name was a constant loop in my mind. I could think of nothing else as I was drove back to Chicago so I could fulfill my end of the deal that we made so long ago.

_2 years ago_

Damn working thesis. I need to finish that shit before tomorrow night and instead I am here serving drinks to the largest concentration of college students in the greater Chicago land area. Working at Buff gets old and fast.

Eh, generic night so far, people loading into the restaurant because of the huge game that was supposed to be on. Add a few girls with leather faces and plastic tits ordering the fruity cosmos that were a complete joke, and I was literally fighting myself to not roll my eyes at their pathetic...

"Ex-cu-use me!" Slurred a true class act...

I turned to face her and sure enough, that glazed look was in her eyes. She smiled at me and I tried not to gag.

"Uuuuuuumm, I'll have a screaming orgasmmm!!" giggles erupted from around her and this time I couldn't help it. My eyes were a-fucking rolling.

Her request was promptly followed by a wink, or twitch. I honestly couldn't tell. I don't understand how someone could get wasted on this shit. It was 90% juice. Seriously. These girls were complete morons. I sent a silent prayer to God begging him to give me a girl that likes her shit straight and to the point, none of this fruity bullshit.

Damn it. I can't let my mind wander like that because it always goes back to her.

I wonder what Bella would ask for if she was here. I was almost positive that she wouldn't be obnoxious like these other girls. She would be sexy and classy, and beautiful just like she always is.

I prepared the screaming orgasm and gave it to the blond. "You know, screaming orgasms are my specialty..." I flashed her my million dollar grin and knew by the look on her face that I was getting a nice tip from her and her friends. Hey! I gotta pay for college somehow and that $30,000 or so in student loans hasn't even been dented.

I heard their squeals and giggles fading away into the noise of the bar. Fifteen dollar tip and three phone numbers, not bad, but not helping either.

Damn, maybe being a bartender wasn't the greatest idea, even though Buff wasn't an ideal place to begin working off the ass load of student loans I racked up, it was a start. Seriously, this environment was so mundane and emotionally scarring, that I considered quitting and working in a hell hole somewhere else in the middle of Shitville, USA.

But then that would include me leaving Bella, and I just couldn't handle that. Shit, who was I kidding? That girl had me by the balls ever since she started throwing me sex eyes and having me repeatedly pronouncing literature.

As I turned my back, I briefly thought that I saw a shade of brunette that made my stomach flip over in knots. I scanned the crowd once over but it disappeared. Damn. It can't be her; it's a school night for crying out loud. She's a student for crying out loud! Please attempt to keep some dignity, my gentlemanly side screamed at me. Ashamed as I was, this internal conflict was raging inside of me since the day I laid eyes on her.

I immediately saw her standing by her monstrous red truck in the high school parking lot laughing with two other girls. She had caught my eye and I couldn't look away. The sight of her was breathtaking. Her hair was slightly curling at the ends and fell down to the middle of her back. She wore a simple blue long sleeve shirt that hugged her tiny little body and low cut jeans. The 'v' of her shirt was modest and a slight amount of her cleavage was peeking through the top. Barely any makeup, simple and classic.

Too pretty to be smart, I thought to myself. I was there to student-teach an A.P. English class for the cream of the crop of the school. I couldn't help my opinion; or wishful thinking; that she wouldn't be intellectually able enough to be in my A.P. class. She was gorgeous and I had never so much as taken a second look at anyone in the female population. THEY took second looks at me. I was fascinated by her and right now, I needed to focus.

I pushed her out of my mind and made my way inside the building. The rush of high school came rushing back as I saw the familiar cliques: jocks, cheerleaders, awkwards, smarties. Man I am so happy to be out of this shithole.

I found my classroom and introduced myself to the instructor, Mr. Miller. He looked tired but kind. The students greeted him when they walked into the door so he obviously was well liked and respected. That's always a good sign. I was excited; maybe I would learn a thing or two from him. The first bell rang and I began to shut the door to let the class begin. The door was just about to click shut when my arm jerked backwards as a last minute student came running in.

I didn't remember much but her scent as the sweep of freesias overwhelmed me. Delicious.

She came rushing in with her books in her arms and her nose looking down at the floor. She ran right into me.

"Oh! Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" We both bent down and began picking up her books.

"It's fine really," I said, trying to concentrate on the books and the floor; anything but her. Her hands were so small and perfect. She smelled glorious. Her hair smelled like strawberries. She briefly looked up at me and I smiled as I continued to pick up her pencils and papers. "I'm Mr. Cullen, your student teacher."

"Bella." She replied, her hands stilled and she was just there, looking at me picking up her books. Shit did I have something on my face?

"That's Isabella to you Mr. Cullen..." A short black-haired girl said as she skipped in the class after Bella. She was followed by a tall blonde that smiled sweetly as she made her way to her seat,

"Bella, try not to run teachers over ok? That's not good for your grades." The blonde called.

"Alice! Rose! Shut up!" she quipped harshly in their direction. The class was still abuzz with talks of the weekend and Mr. Miller was still organizing some paperwork on his desk. We stood up slowly as her things were gathered. Her cheeks turned a shade of bright pink and it was adorable she leaned in and whispered, "Don't mind them Mr. C, they're just jealous they didn't run into you first." She winked. _Winked_ at me.

I stood there like an idiot with my mouth slightly open as she turned around and made her way back to her seat. How? Who? What just happened? How did that cute embarrassed blush turn into a seductive woman with whisper? Shit. It's going to be a long semester.

Ethically, I was dying inside. Morally I was already dead. She consumed my thoughts. I wasn't even a real teacher yet, but here I was, lusting after a student.

Of course, I was cold and indifferent to her most of the time. But her eyes would be watching me and I always felt like she knew. Like she could see right through my demeanor and focus in on my weakness for her.

I was young and stupid. Sure I was a teacher, but I was a man first and foremost, and it was so difficult for me to stay professional. I would feel this unyielding guilt and anger at myself for being so attracted to a student. JAIL BAIT is what she is; sexy ass fucking jail bait.

I shook my head and focused on the revelry happening around me.

I didn't know how much time I spent reminiscing about the day I met her because the next thing I knew, halfway to the bar was the very brunette I had been fantasizing taking right here on this bar, liquor and all. And damn it, she was making a bee line toward me with a look of fire in her eyes. _Well speak of the devil…_

It took me a moment to survey her outfit, and to my dismay my jeans felt a little more snug, Fucking male college student hormones. Fuck. Well hello little Eddie, I see you like what Bella's wearing, I know me too.

As she neared the bar, I tried my best to remain indifferent which proved to be difficult since I could feel the heat of her gaze on the side of my face. It was when she spoke, that I knew it would be a lot tougher resisting her out her than in the classroom.

"Hey Mr. Cullen! Fancy seeing you here!" she said in a friendly manner, but I could sense the underlying seduction, at least I deluded myself into thinking it was. I met her gaze, and if I thought she looked amazing from across the room, it had nothing on what she looked like up close. Her brown eyes sparkled with what looked like, lust? Did I have a chance with her?

Agh, the fact that she was a student claimed its place in my mind once again, damn kill joy. What'd she say again? It _was _fancy seeing her here, and it was perfect because with those seven words she just made my night. How do I respond to that? Boundaries Edward. Boundaries. I figured it was safe to just smile and look cute, smile and look cute.

I had to distract myself from this damn hard-on. So, I held up a finger silently begging her to wait, so I could stall and regain my game. Ah, nasty bearded men with beer bellies o' plenty, just the thing to kill my boner.

I approached her and was seriously taken with how beautiful she was. Fuck, if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly. "Isabella, we aren't in school right now, it's just Edward." Whenever she called me Mr. Cullen, my father came to mind, and that's definitely not an image I'm going to associate with Bella anytime soon.

"Ok, but what if I like calling you _Mr. Cullen,_ Edward?" Fuck

Well, here comes that hard-on again, damn, she had me there.

"Well I guess we aren't in school, so I can't tell you what to do can I?" I said as I was leaving to deliver some drinks to the other end of the bar currently occupied with some overly-eager fresh outta the tanning booth girls. I couldn't hear the pick-up lines they were trying to purr at me because in my periphery, I saw some guy trying to hit on Bella. _My _Bella.

What the shit, I was gone for 5 seconds flat and guys are fucking pouncing on her. She is too young for you buddy. Fuck. She was too young to be sitting at the damn bar. I began steaming as I watched the prick inch closer and closer to her. His fingers ran up her legs. Damn skirt. No more skirts.

If I didn't know better, I'd think this was jealousy, but I quickly dismissed that thought, thinking I was just doing the better good and protecting one of my students. _Hah, yeah, your faaaavorite student_ the little lingering devil whispered. Fuck you, I replied to myself.

I was making my way to her side of the bar, all prince in shining armor and shit, ready to push the guy off, but Bella did that for me. She pushed him right onto the floor and made her shit known. She was off limits. Well. There's a side of Bella that you don't see often. She was angry and it was hot. I was slightly distracted by her livid-ness, until I saw who it was that was trying to talk to her.

James. A regular at the bar and a regular Grade A asshole. Douche. I never fucking liked that guy. He never could take no for an answer.

Aaand here we go. Round two, Bella and James. Bella was always a fiery one, but she has no sense of self preservation. Let's not push the big drunk oaf too far off the deep end. I listened carefully, making sure she was safe and he wasn't taking this too far.

I was busy preparing the beers for some middle age business men who just got off of work when I glanced over at the two quipping at each other back and forth. The bar disappeared the moment I saw the anger in his eyes. I realized that Bella couldn't handle that side of James all by her little self. Well, maybe she could, but I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and find out.

Fucking Douche. Damn It!

I slammed the tray of beers onto the counter and dropped a glass or two, I wasn't sure because all I could think of was putting myself between her and that ass.

I was momentarily distracted after I strategically placed myself between the two because I could feel Bella's knees pressing into my ass behind me. And then I couldn't feel her knees anymore and I felt something warm and hot pressed up against my back. I swallowed hard and almost closed my eyes so I could cherish the feeling of her heat almost on me. James! I focused on the fuck in front of me and it made that red haze come back.

It took everything I had not to put a fucking fist in his face, but I knew Bella hated being near blood, so I kept a calm demeanor. I was just as big as him, if not bigger, so I was just begging him to throw a punch. Just fucking flinch and your ass is mine. But the priss didn't move, so I spoke and gave up trying to coax him with my eyes to throw his fist at me.

"She said back the fuck off, James. So. Back. The. FUCK. Off." I said in the most controlled voice I could manage. I could see that he wasn't going to go anywhere and I instead called the bouncer to escort James worlds away from Bella. I hope his drunk ass gets sodemized, bitch.

And then I remembered Bella, and I'm in between her legs, damn, I'm holding on, barely grasping my last fleeting bit of self control. You are not a college student. You are her teacher. Teacher teacher teacher.... fuck.

I reluctantly turned around as slow as possible, keeping my eyes trained in hers. Hell they are so brown and beautiful. Is there any part of her body that isn't sexy? Her outfit was not helping to hide her body. Before I knew it, I had trapped her between my arms. Don't touch her... don't touch her. Fuck and it was so hard to listen to Gipetto on my shoulder. She was too much. Fuck. Why couldn't I control myself around her? Damn it... she was so close.

"Isabella." I whispered, trying so hard to control my tone. Does she know that I want her so badly? Does she know I don't want any other man looking at her body but me? "What are you thinking dressing like that to the bar?" I involuntarily surveyed her outfit up close, and before I knew it I was half angry and half fucking turned on.

"What, this old thing?" And for the first time that night, I felt like it was just us. Not teacher and student, just Bella and Edward. It was just us trying to be normal, and she wasn't her seductive self, she was just Bella, looking at me with her big brown eyes and sex hair and hoping that I found her attractive. "I was hoping you liked it." I almost groaned in frustration because she just has no clue the effect she has on me; she was absolutely clueless that I have only fantasized about her since I first saw her. Her obliviousness about this seemed ridiculous; no, more like borderline insane; considering the fact that she had me by the balls.

I let my eyes flit around the bar for a nano-second and realized that 90% of the male population was eyeing her like a juicy steak. Those fucks. "Get on the bar," I said, hoping that she wouldn't fight me on this. Please just listen and don't be stubborn. I moved the stool and tried to devise a plan that would prevent anyone else from coming near her. But when I moved the stool and looked up at her figure, I realized that I wouldn't, no, I couldn't let her think for the rest of the night that she had no effect on me.

I took a step closer, once again between her legs and let her heat and aroma drown me for a moment. I looked her straight in the eyes, hoping she could tell that I was in no way lying to her. "I do like it. Too much," this was nothing but the truth. I saw a sliver of skin peeking out from under her jersey and I almost… damn… I almost let myself grab her waist and push her into me. I wanted to taste her sweet pink mouth… and fuck me if her tongue ran over her bottom lip again. SHIT. Too close, too dangerous. I smelled her… and damn it I wanted to taste her.

I felt my dick growing and took that as a signal to stop and take cover. No need to SHOW her how much I wanted her too.

As I worked I could feel her gaze boring into my back and it only made my job that much harder. Every once in a while some piece of shit would ask for a taste of Bella, and I'd have to beat them away with a metaphorical bat. Seriously? She was already behind the bar... take a hint yes?

Oddly enough I felt content with her sitting behind the bar. Having her in close proximity always gave me the peace of mind that she was in fact, safe. Well, as safe as she would be with me. How hypocritical is it of me to loathe the men who were sexing her up with their eyes, when I do the same thing to her every day ... and in a classroom nonetheless. Damn, I'm scum. But hey, this is a one stop flight to hell remember?

I walked over to Bella and offered her something to drink, momentarily forgetting that she was not of age. I would have completely forgotten that tiny fact if it hadn't been for her eyes. Open fucking book. She was too excited about that drink, and they mellowed out back to normal when I tastefully tacked on 'non-alcoholic of course' to the end of my offer.

And she threw in my face the words, 'legal' and 'consenting' and that just let my mind wander too much. Too much wishful thinking, as my eyes trained on her mouth while she talked.

I thought about what was going on for a moment and an anger I almost couldn't contain flared up inside of me. Bella. Drunk. And since she was a senior in highschool, that just meant she would be Bella. Drunk. and in College. And hell, I knew what the hell went on at drunk college frat parties. Bella was too good for that. And her drunk... fuck... I would have to give up my life just to make sure she was ok.

I would happily have done that...which not only scared me... but made me feel even stronger about this. It wasn't the right time for this... not the right time for us.

I decided on an offer she couldn't refuse... and neither could I.

_End of Flashback_

And so here I am driving like a fucking moron, trying to figure where exactly this woman is on her 21st birthday.

Chicago is a big city to go bar hopping to find one person... I wouldn't even know where to start.

Damn. Didn't think this one through.

And so my fingers dialed the one piece of information that I stole as an intern for an instance just like this one.

As I ran through possible conversation starters, I decide that "_Well hello Mr. Isabella Swan's Father, I was just wondering where your daughter is at this moment because I have been desperately wanting to fuck her brains out since the moment I saw her," _wouldn't go over too well.

Actually, I'm guessing it would probably land my face on a most wanted poster in any and all police stations within the continental United States of America and/or Puerto Rico and Hawaii. Quite possibly even Alaska. I held my breath as the phone on the other line rang.

"Charlie Swan."

"Good evening Mr. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Cullen eh? Not happened to be related to a Carlisle Cullen?"

_Score!_ "Actually he is my father."

"We-ell! Tell that son of a gun to visit sometime. Hell of a doctor that man."

"Yes sir I will relay your message."

After a slightly awkward pause, I continued with, "Actually I was calling to speak with Bella."

"Bella? It's her birthday you know, and she lives on campus...so..."

"Yes sir, actually I did know it was her birthday, you see I haven't seen her since high school, and I wanted to surprise her. You wouldn't happen to know where she would be would you? It would be greatly appreciated."

"Umm... well, aren't you a little too old to be in the same grade as Bella?"

"Actually I was a college student doing an internship at her school when she was a senior in high school. That was how we met." Smooth... not a lie and not the truth, well, not the whole truth... so help me god.

"I see... and now Edward, what is it that you do?"

"I am actually a college professor now. I teach with Carlisle at Loyola University in downtown."

"Hah... that damn Carlisle. Sure sure, she's at the James Hotel. Alice is throwing her a party there."

"Thank you sir Have a good evening."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If you turn out to be a fucking creep, if my daughter mentions your name in any negative light because of how you ruined her night, so help me, I'll throw your ass in jail so fast your head will be spinning. Carlisle's boy or not."

Shit. "Of course Mr. Swan"

"Officer Swan." He corrected.

"Officer Swan."

Click. And the line went dead.

I smiled slightly to myself as the initial nervous sweat from his threat wore off. James Hotel, my second home, and I knew their bar like the back of my hand.

I was so excited that I didn't realize that I was almost going 90 on I-55.

I followed the highway as it lead into the city, turned off of Lake Shore Drive and onto Michigan Avenue.

What if she's with someone else? What if she doesn't remember me? Damn. What if she thinks I'm crazy?

I walked into the club area and there were bodies everywhere. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. I felt that she was here; I felt that electric current running through the air that only she could evoke. Instinctively I looked over to the bar and any thoughts of insecurity or doubt were whisked away with my breath.

She looked tragically beautiful. She was the unhappy birthday girl, obviously from the attention, and she was gorgeous. It has been too long since I've been able to lay my eyes on her.

Shit. Here goes nothing.

My eyes grazed her form across the dimly lit room, slightly slumped on the bar I quickly walked over to her, and then my eyes grazed her slinky dress and I swear I stopped breathing. She was Aphrodite incarnate, her long toned legs coming out propped on the bar stool pegs, the expanse of her back in the dress for all to see. Perfection.

I was a couple of feet away from making my entrance known to her when a tall blond haired male came over and asked her to dance. Not even looking at him she waved him off and returned to fingering her drink. It that what I think it is?

I soon saw the beverage she was holding was some kind of alcohol and I decided what my introduction line would be. "You didn't start without me did you, Isabella?"

**A/N: Ok. DONT KILL ME. ******** Their chapter and what was written in the note will be up soon. I just wanted to give you some insight into Edward. Like? No? Let me know.**

**This is written mostly by Katerrang... who is awesome at doing sarcasm and asshole Edward... so i might employ her to do a little bit of bitchy Bella for Drums Bass and Bella... if you havent read it already... read it... it has the much needed lemony goodness that you are all craving for ... **

**Review and I'll get it out faster! Ready? Set? Go!**


	6. Trust and Euphoria I

**A/N: I own nothing. Here it is… for all of you who have been waiting :) **

**BPOV**

_Isabella, _

_Nervous? Me too… _

_But I want this so bad._

_Trust me…_

_E.C. _

His script was smooth and elegant, his address on the bottom of the paper.

With the note in my hand, and my racing pulse, I hailed the first cab I saw.

"How long?" I asked impatiently as I climbed into the back of the car. "How long until we get there?"

"Umm… about fifteen minutes, maybe less." Said a voice that was raspy from what I assume was years of smoking, because his cab reeked of it. The faster this cab gets rolling the faster I'll be with _him_.

"Perfect. Step on it." I said and shut the door behind me and tried not to breathe in too deeply. I settled into my seat and tried to calm my nerves as I pulled out my small compact from my purse. I quickly adjusted my makeup and tried to tame the mess of hair on my head.

I took a slow breath in an attempt to relax, but I only felt my heart in my throat. I let my head fall back against the leather seat and focused on how his hands felt running across my body on the dance floor. I imagined what it would be like to kiss him. How he would taste.

Damn it, we need to get there, now and fast.

I eyed the note once more and saw something written on the back...

Instructions... desires... _rules_. My aching core burned for him and I felt the electricity in my fingertips.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

Street lights were whizzing by and the blurring of red green and yellow hazed my vision. I could feel my blood pulsing in my veins. The anticipation was killing me.

I felt the car slowing down and I swear I was going to pass out from the blood draining from my face. Why was I so nervous? I felt the sweat clamming up my hands. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I never see him again after…

After what?

Sex?

Fuck. I felt like I was going to be dizzy from all of the thoughts rushing through my head. The fuzzy state the gimlets left me in was not helping. I was about to throw the cash into the hand of the cabbie when I heard my door opening and two strong hands gently clasped my shoulders and guided me safely out of the cab.

I felt his lips brush near my ear, "Are you alright Isabella?"

I brought my eyes to his green ones and nodded. For a brief second relief washed through my body…but only for a moment. Surely he could see my apprehension, but he looked just as nervous as I did. He led me to the sidewalk, and left me for a moment and pulled out his money clip from his right pocket and paid the cabbie.

There were so many things running through my mind as his hand snaked to the small of my back and led me up his front porch steps.

There were questions I needed answers to, things I needed to tell him.

My pulse throbbed as we neared the entrance.

It was fairly dark and I couldn't really tell the colors of his house but it felt sturdy. The porch did not creak as we walked to his front door. The house did not shake when the door opened.

It was ironic because I felt as if the world was going to collapse around me as this man lead me through the front door of his monstrous house. It was a yearning and a fear that I couldn't truly understand. There was something brewing in the pit of my stomach that made me want to push him to me and at the same time shove him away.

I stepped over the threshold and exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I took no more than 2 steps into his home. He lingered by the door.

His voice cut the thick air and it echoed a little bit. It was questioning and disbelieving. My back was still towards him as he stayed by his open front door, not yet shutting it.

"You came." He whispered. I felt the electricity spilling off of his body and crashing into mine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention to his voice.

From where I stood, I could tell that most, if not all of his lights were off. The little light that illuminated the foyer was coming from the yellow/orange streetlamps outside. It was beautiful as far as I could tell. The floors were a dark hard wood. I could almost smell the scent of the forest in here, clean and crisp.

"You left." I replied, matter of factly. I was angry, yet there was no way I could hide the excitement in my voice. My heartbeat was in my throat.

"Irrelevant." He stated and I could hear the grin playing on his lips. He was right. Everything was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was that we were here, now. "Are you sure about this Isabella?" Still, the front door had not been shut.

"Yes." I didn't want anything to drink, I didn't want a tour of his house, I wanted him. I was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. His cool collected demeanor was driving me insane. I felt like I was being suffocated by a huge elephant in the room.

A big huge sex elephant. Hell. The elephant might as well have been polka dotted with neon lights coming out of every orifice.

I switched my weight over to my other foot and toyed with the strands of my loose hair. I let my hips sway to one side I could feel his gaze on my long and exposed back. I heard his breath hitch and a clearing of his throat. I'd have to thank Alice for picking this dress out for me, and possibly also buy her a big fruit basket.

"Did you read the note in its entirety?"

I felt my stomach flip in anticipation. "Of course." I turned to face him, but the latch of the front door finally shut and I felt his two strong hands on my shoulders, preventing me from looking at him. I gasped a little at the contact. His grip was firm, but his thumbs were rubbing my neck soothingly and I couldn't help but relax into his hands. I felt his breath on my neck get closer and I shivered. His lips were so close.

"You must know by know that for the longest time, I've wanted nothing more than to just…" his voice came out in a dark breathy whisper as I felt his hands move slowly down my arms, his fingers lightly grazing across my skin. "I've wanted nothing more than to just _touch _you. To just feel you under my fingertips." I felt his fingertips lightly graze the nape of my neck and follow my exposed back to the hem of my dress.

The relief that his touch was sending me was cathartic. I wanted to devour him. I wanted to be devoured. But I wanted to take my time with him. I would have to be patient.

His warm lips pressed into the crook of my neck; slowly he dragged his lips to my ear, "Are you sure? Please be sure…" he took the skin between his lips and sucked gently… fuck me.

"Please…" was the only word that could escape my lips and I let my head fall back into his hard chest.

"Straight" he instructed and I began walking slowly, trying hard to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other as his hands wrapped around my waist, almost being able to encircle it entirely. Either his hands were enormous or my waist was abnormally small… I began hoping it was the former. Big hands gives me something to look forward to.

His lips kissed every part of my neck as he guided me up the stairs… all the while he whispered random thoughts out loud, "beautiful", as he planted a kiss on the nape of my neck, "perfect", as he inhaled deeply into my hair, "you drive me crazy", his grip tightened on my waist as we approached a closed door at the end of the hall, past the long balcony.

"Isabella." He groaned into my neck.

The tone was warning, and disapproving, authoritative, and it fueled my want for him. The way he said my name flitted images in my mind of him in high school of his strong hands gripping the text book while he lectured, the move of his lips as he annunciated my favorite word, the look in his eyes as I teased him endlessly. I felt the aching and burning and throbbing and I wanted to be satisfied.

"Mr. Cullen," I whispered back breathlessly and I heard a growl come from deep within his chest. My lips upturned into a grin as I realized my mistake "Edward..." I breathed out, surprised by the desperation I heard in my voice, "please, just stop thinking please please."

His hands slowly guided my shoulders to finally face him.

His scent invaded me fully and I became intoxicated with the man in front of me, his broad shoulders shadowing my small frame. He was larger and much stronger than me, and yet he was at my mercy. The need emanating behind the emerald gleam of his eyes made my heartbeat erratic.

I brought his hand to my chest above the rapid pounding. His breath hitched as I placed his warm hand on my skin, "Do you feel that Edward?" He nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on his hand, "every time the thought of you passes through my mind, my body reacts like this. Teach me please…," I begged him as I eyed his mouth, "teach me to control this."

His breathing intensified and his eyes sought mine. His hand from my chest dropped lower, grazing my breast and falling just at my core. His hand ghosted just over the aching and I'm sure he could feel how hot I was for him. Instead of touching me where I needed him most, his hand moved and gripped the back of my thigh, pulling me towards him while at the same time pushing me into the door.

"No." He said with a conviction that made my heart drop into my stomach. "I want you to react this way every time." His gaze shifted from my eyes to my mouth and I saw the slight pink of his tongue as he wet his lips. His hand crept up to the back of my neck and tilted my face up closer to his.

I tasted his breath on my tongue; I inhaled his scent, everything going in slow motion.

I felt his fingers lightly dig into the back of my neck as he dragged his bottom lip through his teeth.

Our lips collided together as his body pushed mine against the door. His tongue begged for entrance and I wrapped my lips around him and tasted him in earnest; mint and sex. His slight scruff was scratching my cheeks and I reveled in it, his messy bronze hair tickled my forehead and I prayed that he wouldn't stop. I surrendered my mouth to him and moaned from the heavenly sensation. His hands cupped my face and I let myself fall into him. Then, everything was going a thousand miles an hour.

His one arm circled my waist and gripped me tightly as the door I had been pressed against was opened and the rush of warm air from his bedroom hit my exposed back. My hands pulled and tugged at his hair as he lifted me off of the floor. Breathy moans escaped my throat and I felt his heart beating against my chest as he held me tightly to him. My legs encircled his waist and he walked us closer to his bed.

My hungry hands worked the buttons of his collared shirt.

His strong jaw was worshipping my collar bone, his hands playing with the hem of my short dress, my back, my waist. My hot needing want pressed into his hard abdomen.

I kissed his neck and noticed a small pear shaped birthmark right behind his left ear. I kissed it and committed it to memory. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes at the euphoric feeling of finally being able to taste this man with my tongue.

I heard the creak of the bed as he kneeled onto it, and felt the cool comforter press into my back as he lay me down. I gasped at the lack of contact as my hair was splayed behind me on the pillow, and he knelt between my legs with a look of desire in his eyes.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as I watched his hands slowly undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt, slowly revealing the incredibly sexy contours of his chest. His arms flexed as he discarded the piece of clothing to the floor.

My eyes followed his hands as his long fingers undid the buckle of his belt and dragged his zipper down, the sound echoing throughout the room. He removed his pants and revealed his sexy white briefs, constricting his hard, long, thick… oh my.

He did not remove his last piece of clothing, and suddenly I was very aware that I was wearing too much. I began to unzip the side zipper while my breathing intensified, my eyes never leaving his perfect body, his sculpted abs, his hard chest, his muscular legs his strong arms.

I felt his hand cover mine and finish the rest of the zipper I was unable to undo.

I was breathing erratically by this point and I felt his forehead press into mine, caging me into the bed with his strong arms on either side of me. The length of his body pressed into mine, his arms preventing me being crushed by his weight. I felt every inch of his anatomy on me, wanting to drown in me. I opened my eyes into his, his breathing mimicking mine. I tried my hardest to commit this sensation to memory. The closeness of him was excruciating. We both yearned for a release that was terrifying and exhilarating all the same.

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"Yes Edward, I trust you."

I saw an arm disappear and drag to my shoulder, slipping a strap down.

He did the same with the other arm. My dress pushed down slightly, revealing the top of my breasts and the black lace bra that I had hoped he would like.

I watched as he slowly brought his lips to the swell of my breast. I felt my tongue wet my lips as I felt his hardness press into my thigh… so long, so hard. Oh fuck. Oh my God.

I closed my eyes as the feel of his lips on me rushed through my body. His tongue darted out and tasted me. I felt my hands slowly shove the dress further down, eventually kicking it all the way off with my feet, as his lips continued exploring my body.

He claimed my tits. Tasting and licking and sucking. I arched my back to him and he unsnapped my bra, leaving my chest bare for him to see.

"Relax Bella." I heard his voice command as I exhaled deeply. "That's it, just breathe." He said into my breast, he licked my sensitive pink nipple and it hardened under his tongue.

Another moan escaped my lips. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Trust me Bella," he kissed my other nipple as he rolled the other with his fingertips, "give yourself to me."

I arched my back once again, pushing myself deeper into his mouth as my hand wove itself into his hair. His hand left my breast and began tracing the hem of my lace underwear, slowly bringing it down with each movement. I shifted my hips to encourage the movement and allowed my hand to rake down his back.

"Please, you're driving me crazy. I want you." I breathed out, frustrated and antsy.

He adjusted himself so that I was able to remove my underwear without his mouth losing contact with my breast. I threw it to the floor.

He adjusted himself and once again I was face to face with this gorgeous man. He slowly brought his lips to mine as I felt a single finger slide up my slit.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his finger test deeper, pushing into my folds and meeting my entrance. My tight unfucked entrance.

His mouth moved on mine as he groaned somehow saying, "so wet" into my mouth while kissing my tongue. I was paralyzed by pleasure.

His wet finger played at my entrance, never entering. Then without warning, he circled my clit, the friction sending shivers through my body. I had lost all ability to kiss him, to even move. His touch was sending me into euphoria. His mouth ghosted above mine in the same state of ecstasy as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh God, …" I whispered against his mouth without a second thought.

He growled and kissed my neck fiercely as he continued circling my clit, my moans engulfing the silence around us.

"What did you say Isabella?"

I opened my eyes to see him looking up at me, as he repositioned his mouth above my wet core.

He was gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy as fuck.

I smiled slightly at him and let out a breathless sigh as I wove my hands into his hair, "Mr. Cullen…" I repeated as he groaned into my wet need, his tongue licking my clit as his fingers found themselves at my entrance once again.

My legs were resting on his broad shoulders, and with every movement, I saw the sharp fluid movement of his well defined muscles. His free hand was on my abdomen, preventing me from moving away from him as he licked and tortured me into ecstasy.

He inserted his tongue into my entrance and I felt his hot wet mouth sucking on my skin and driving me close to the edge. I had never had an orgasm, never even been close. This was all so new to me.

He brought his mouth back to my clit and I felt one finger slowly pushing its way through the entrance, reaching deep within me and curling to rub a sensitive spot I didn't even know I had.

He tore his mouth away from my core as he gazed up at me through hooded eyes, a look of lust on his face, "Isabella, you are, " kisses my clit, "You are so fucking tight."

I moaned with the verbalization of his discovery, my head falling back against the pillow and my eyes closing. A small whimper of pleasure emanated throughout the room as I felt a second finger enter me at an agonizing slow pace.

"Fuck…" I whispered as his fingers entered, curled and pulled out...over and over and over.

His tongue was working my clit, pushing hard against it. His mouth would suck on me until I was throbbing and threatening to go over the edge.

"Oh … oh Mr. Cullen… Oh," I was delirious with pleasure as he entered another finger, three now were torturing me; his speed increasing as his tongue became more determined.

I can't take it.

"Yes you can Isabella… trust me."

Shit did I say that out loud.

I couldn't take the force at which this sensation was attacking my senses. I tried to pull away, but his hand planted on my abdomen held me to his mouth and I writhed under his touch. Finally a white light blurred my vision as I surrendered my pleasure to this overwhelming force that drove me into a state of numbness and excruciating pleasure.

My chest heaved as he crawled on top of me to kiss me on my mouth… the taste of me still on his lips.

With the little bit of strength I had left I pushed him back by his shoulders and climbed on top of him. His face smug with pride.

"My turn…" I moaned, as I licked his neck. His throat vibrated with a groan.

"Ah ah Isabella. My bed, My rules."

My mind flitted images of the note, and I waited for the second round.

**A/N: Ducks and runs and hides… I KNOW!!! ANOTHER CLIFF!!!**

**REVIEW and you'll get it sooner!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Like? No? **

****EDIT: OBVIOUSLY THERE IS MORE THAN ONE DEFINITION FOR CATHARSIS - I.E.- an experience or feeling of spiritual release and purification brought about by an intense emotional experience. In psychology, the word catharsis is used in terms of a release such as ejaculation, orgasm, emotional purging... and in more modern days... yes purging of the bowel... obviously NOT the definition intended... so YES I do know what catharsis means... thank you.  
**


	7. Trust and Euphoria II

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies.**

_I want your mouth, your lips, your surrender._

_I desire your body, your taste, your trust._

_We play by my rules._

"Did you really think I was done with you?" a look of disbelief raced through his face and I was breathing heavily as he held me to his lap. He kissed me hard on the mouth, his tongue invading mine as I once again opened up to him, letting him take me as he wanted.

"You are going to pay Isabella." My heart was racing, he gripped my hair and forced my head to turn to the side.

A moan escaped my throat, he chuckled. "You like it rough do you?" he asked, his voice dark with lust. I answered with another moan as I leaned into his rough hand.

He lips roughly pressed into my ears as he whispered roughly, "You are going to pay for every day that you teased me." His teeth grazed my earlobe. "For every time you made me fantasize about you," he sucked on my neck. "For every time I wanted to fuck you and I couldn't." His grip on my waist grew tighter. "For every time you made me hard…in class," He leveled my face with his and looked me in the eyes. "For two years, I closed my eyes and saw you, heard you, smelled you."

His hand, rough two seconds ago, was now caressing my cheek. "I've wanted you for so long."

I was speechless. I kissed him roughly and felt him moving beneath me.

He moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I felt his hands trace my back and his hard waiting dick pushed into my sensitive core. The fabric of his underwear was separating me from him and it needed to go.

My hand reached between us and I found his hard waiting dick and squeezed him roughly through the white fabric. Fuck he was so hard and I just wanted to wrap my mouth around him… to please him…

I looked him in his eyes, my confidence building and I licked my lips as his eyes eyed my mouth. I released his dick and lowered myself onto the thin white fabric, pushing him into my hot core, as far as the fabric restraint would allow. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as we both reveled in the delicious friction.

Suddenly he lay back and his hands pushed my ass towards his face and forcing me to hover over his mouth. "I'm still so sensitive… please let me…" I moved to get on my knees.

"Oh no, Isabella, it's my turn to do the teasing." His hand smacked my ass as I tried to distance my throbbing clit from his eager tongue and the sting elicited a moan from my lips.

"Ah, Ah Isabella," he chastised. His teeth nibbled the inside of my thighs as my hands once again reached for him and stroked his hard dick. "Mm… " his mouth devoured my wet core. His humming was sending a vibration throughout my body and it was driving me insane.

I felt an emptiness in my mouth that needed to be filled. I release his dick and gripped his hand and brought his finger to my lips and licked them gingerly.

A moan escaped his lips as I took two of his fingers in my mouth, letting my tongue circle them and tease them. Letting him imagine what my tongue could do to his cock. Just let me get on my knees for you damn it.

I continued teasing his mind as no doubt the vision of his cock in my mouth recurred in his thoughts. He let out a frustrated groan and tore his hand from inside my mouth, gripping my waist and pivoting me on his mouth, turning me so that I was facing his dick straining in his briefs.

His tongue swept over my clit as my fingers reached out to the waist band of his underwear. "Give me," I pleaded… turning my neck to look at his face buried in my pussy underneath me. "Please Edward. Give me… I want to taste you."

His hands released their grip on my waist and moved to lower his underwear as his tongue continued licking and sucking and teasing. I let my back lean against the sturdy wooden headboard as he discarded his briefs on the floor.

His dick sprang to attention, no longer constrained by the fabric and his hands snaked around my thighs, anchoring me to his mouth as I leaned forward and licked my lips in anticipation.

The feel of his tongue was exhilarating. His hand reached up and grabbed my tit, squeezing my nipple between his fingertips. Fuck.

I eyed his dick, hard for me, and I let my mouth wrap around his tip, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his head pushing past my lips. The well defined veins straining against his skin.

"Fuck Bella. You get me so hard…"

I swirl my tongue against his head as I let my mouth engulf him. The taste of his pre-cum on my tongue sent a moan through my body, and I feel his reciprocating moan on my clit.

My one hand grips his balls as the other steadies myself against his thigh, his hard muscle flexing under my hand. I let my fingers massage and pull and tease his balls as my mouth massages his dick against my tongue.

He was delicious, his skin making my mouth water with each taste. I suck hard, angling my neck to ensure I can get as much of him in my mouth as possible. My moans were escaping my throat from the pleasure I was receiving from his mouth and the taste of his dick in my mouth.

My mouth stilled as he entered two fingers into me, curving them slightly, letting them drag over the sensitive area inside of me.

"Edward, I am so close…" I let myself push harder against his fingers as he sweeps them inside of me one more time.

My release was cut short as he pulls me underneath him, and in one swift movement, he is above me. I feel his arm wrapping around my torso, holding me tight to him as he positions himself at my entrance.

"Are you alright?" he asks. He takes his dick and rubs it against my entrance, coating himself in my wetness. He rubs his dick against my clit and I groan at the sensation.

"Yes. " I nod, as I grow impatient by the feel of his dick on my pussy. I search for his eyes. "Slowly please. Im…"

"You're what?" he breathes as he kisses my jaw, his dick slowly pushing into me. Agonizingly slowly. His breaths escape his lungs. He pauses right before my barrier. My heart is pounding in my ears.

The pressure builds inside of me as I feel his large dick stretching me inside.

"… virgin." I whisper into his ear as I lick his earlobe.

He lifts his face and looks me in the eyes. Surprise and lust and … adoration? He kisses me softly on the lips and my nervousness flits out the window. "Trust Me." He whispers against my lips.

My heart still pounding, he slowly pushes through the thin barrier and the stretching and pain and _stretching_ to accommodate his large size is overwhelming. I whimper at his girth and he kisses the few stray tears escaping from my eyes. I look up at him, his eyes clenched shut as he concentrates to keep in control, "Fuck. So tight." He buries his head in my neck as I regain my composure. I see the muscles in his arms tensing and releasing to distract from the tightness. _Pain_, was my sensation.

"Breathe Bella." He whispers as he brings his face back to mine. I exhale deeply.

I nod to signal that I am ready, and he shifts slightly, pushing himself further into me. _Fuck _that wasn't all of him?!

I moan; this time relishing the feeling of his dick reaching deep inside of me. Loving the feeling of him buried deep within me.

"Ok?" he asks nervously.

"Yes…" I respond, and with that approval, he pushed in to the hilt and I moan in ecstasy.

He pulls out and pushed in slowly, and deeply. I let out a throaty "Fuuuck" as his dick hits my spot as he enters me. Dragging friction over my g-spot slowly and torturously.

"Oh Mr. Cullen. Fuck me please." I beg, wanting to feel the length of his dick pushing inside of me.

"Don't say that Bella. I don't want to hurt you." He says as he enters me slowly.

Frustrated, I push into his hips, meeting him halfway, and my hands grip his ass shoving him in deeper than before.

"Fuck Bella. Don't… just… hold still… fuck!"

He flips me over and has me on all fours.

_Yes Mr. Cullen, fuck me from behind._

His hand comes back into my hair, pulling my neck back towards him as he brings his lips to my ear, "Is this what you want Isabella?"

"Yes. Yes please Mr. Cullen…" I beg.

I feel his dick at my entrance and he grabs my waist, pulling at me, pushing himself into me, roughly and hard and fuck if I didn't fall over the fucking edge at that moment.

**A/N: 69 if you didn't understand me.**

**to be continued…..**


End file.
